ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Bros in Space
Bros in Space is the seventeenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with Ben and Rook in the Proto-TRUK flying to Revonnah, Rook's home world, to participate in the harvest. When they enter the atmosphere of Revonnah, the Revonnahganders start their fireworks show. Ben thinks they are being attacked, but Rook explains that this marks the start of the harvest festival, and is also a means to scare away the rodents who feed on their crops. They soon land near Rook's house, where Rook introduces Ben to his family and Ben learns about the planet's fruit and the rodents which infest the planet. Rook's father does not seems to be pleased by Ben and Rook's arrival. While they were having dinner, a female Revonnahgander comes to greet Rook. She asks whether Rook will be accompanying her to harvest the crops. Rook agrees to go with her later. When another female Revonnahgander comes, Rook tells her to go as they are having dinner. Rook Shar tells Ben that every girl likes Rook, but Rook has got a crush on Rayona. Later, a Muroid sneaks in while standing on two legs. The Rook family chases it away and finds it strange to see a creature do that. In the night, Ben finds out that there is a TV show about him. Next morning he helps the Revonnahganders in the harvest but finds difficulty in it. He transforms into Bloxx and lifts a rock with amber-ogia, but drops it on his head, crushing the amber-ogia. Rook's siblings laugh, but Da is angry. Bloxx transforms back into Ben, who cannot believe that Rook dated Rayona. Rook says that she is more believable than Alien X. The muroids arrive and swarm over Ben. The Revonnahganders run to fend off the muroids, who are bipedal. Da hands out fire sticks and the Revonnahganders attack. Ben transforms into Crashhopper and leaps after them. Crashhopper makes the muroids flee, but is attacked by the Revonnahganders, who think he is a locust. Crashhopper transforms back into Ben and Da tells Ben that they have enough pests. Rook advises Ben not to transform. The Muroids later attack an Amber Ogia factory, stealing some Amber Ogia. While trying to scare them away, Ben starts fire in a silo filled with Amber Ogia. All the Amber Ogia catches fire, resulting in a small explosion. The Revonnahganders find it strange that Muroids are taking away Amber Ogia rather than eating it there. Ben and Rook investigate the problem and find out that Fistrick is training them. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch to fight Fistrick but is defeated. Meanwhile, Rook goes to protect the Amber Ogia factory. Shocksquatch is captured by Fistrick. The Omnitrix times out just in time and Shocksquatch transforms back into Ben. Due to his smaller size, Ben escapes from captivity and changes the direction of a star beam, thus saving Revonnah. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and fights the Muroids and Fistrick. Later, he puts Fistrick's space station on fire and arrests him. Meanwhile, Rook and other Revonnahganders defeat the Muroid army. Later, as the Revonnahganders celebrate, Rook's father admits that he is proud of him. Ben approaches them, wearing a ceremonial outfit given to him by Young One, and is perplexed when they start laughing. Ben then learns that the outfit he's wearing is meant to be worn by females. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Rook's home planet, Revonnah, is shown for the first time. Character Debuts *Muroids *Rook Family *Rayona Minor Events *It is revealed that Rook is actually his family name, Blonko is his given name. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Rayona (first appearance) *The Rook Family (first appearance) **Rook Shi **Rook Shim **Rook Shar **Rook Bralla **Rook Da **Young One *Deefus Veeblepister (voice cameo) *Simian (voice cameo) Villains *Fistrick *Muroids (first appearance) Aliens Used *Bloxx *Crashhopper *Shocksquatch *Kickin Hawk Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *Ben uses namaste (Indian style of greeting) for greeting Rook's parents. This is common practice in Asian countries such as Japan, China, and India. Trivia *The show Young One shows to Ben becomes a plot focus in Collect This. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba